Sairus Victus (Arterius)
"All men fall beneath the heel of their own hubris." Sairus Victus (born as Sairus Arterius) (2222 CE - present) is the only child of Primarch Fidellion Victus and General Sarena Arterius, born in Cipritine on Palaven at the dawn of the Leviathan War. Like his mother before him he is renowned for his skills as a duellist. His fluid brutality with a combination of spear and shield quickly earned him the prestige of becoming a household name in Cipritine's gladiatorial amphitheatre, where he fights to protect of the slandered honour House Arterius. Through both of his parents, Sairus is a conflux of two ancient and politically dangerous bloodlines. His maternal grandparents are Desolas Arterius II and Nihlus Kryik, while his paternal grandfather was the revered war hero Lieutenant Tarquin Victus. His paternal great-grandfather was Primarch Adrien Victus. His maternal great-grandfather was General Desolas Arterius I. Sairus is in an arranged marriage with Selena Quentius, youngest granddaughter of Cadmus Quentius. Load-out * Primary weapon: 'Brawler (Turian semi-automatic pistol) * '''Secondary weapon: '''Punisher (Turian semi-automatic sniper rifle) * '''Armour: '''Predator Armour (Turian medium armour) * '''Omni-tool: '''Armax Arsenal's ''Vulcan model (military grade) '''Brawler Punisher Powers * Marksman: '''Recharge Speed: 4.80 sec // Duration: 7.80 sec // Rate-of-Fire: +50% // Accuracy: +85% // Headshot Damage: +25% * '''Fortification: '''Recharge Speed: 4 sec // Damage Reduction: 35% // Melee Damage: +100% // Shield Recharge Speed: -15% * '''Havoc Strike: '''Recharge Speed: 6.40 sec // Damage: 960 // Force: 1040 N // Melee Damage: +40% for 5 sec after a successful charge. * '''Incendiary Slash: '''Recharge Speed: 4.84 sec // Damage: 1100 // Range: 20 m // Radius: 2 m * '''Submission Net: '''Recharge Speed: 4.80 sec // Grapple Duration: 7.80 sec // Incapacitate Duration: 9.20 sec // Damage: 1020 // Slow armoured targets by 30% for 10 seconds // Shield & Barrier Damage: +50% * '''Cryo 'Omni-shield: '''Omni-shield coated in super-cooled subatomic particles, capable of snap-freezing unprotected targets on hit. Armoured and shielded targets are chilled on hit, slowing their movement speed by 30%. Reduces enemy armour on hit by 50% for 5 sec. Shield Health: 5250. * '''Inferno Grenades: '''Damage Per Second: 285 // Duration: 8 sec // Radius: 7.50 m * '''Marksman's Focus: '''Grants an escalating damage bonus for every target killed in a short time. * '''Jump-jets: '''Onboard propulsion packs which allow short distance glides to evade incoming attacks. Grant the ability to hover in place for a few seconds. Gladiatorial Career Sairus earned his fame (or infamy, depending on who you ask) in the heat of bloody combat, becoming a household name in Cipritine's gladiatorial amphitheatre. In the early days of his fighting career, Sairus was reviled by the arena's spectators, the majority of the crowd predisposed to betting against the young Arterius simply because of his family name. However, as he became progressively stronger and started winning an increasing majority of his matches, he slowly transitioned from a political pariah to a beloved hero of the arena. Classified as a hoplomakus, Sairus' weapons of choice were the spear, shield, and short sword. He often fought under the moniker ''Sairus of Cipritine. Sairus briefly retired from the life of a gladiator after being bested by his father in single combat. During this time he entered into an arranged marriage with Selena Quentius, concentrating on trying to resurrect House Arterius by starting a family with her. However, after the loss of their second child, Sairus quickly returned to the catharsis of the arena, despite having previously sworn to his wife that he would leave that life behind for good. Losing himself to his battle sleep once more was the only way he knew how to cope with the overwhelming grief of losing another child. His fighting style soon devolved into an uncoordinated mess, which reflected his troubled emotional state, becoming far less focused on strategy and more so on reckless brutality. Category:Characters Category:Turians Category:House Arterius Category:Male